Vineclan's Fate
by Crazyninjacat
Summary: Vineclan is a clan formed to avoid the conflicts of the other clans. Boneclan has surrounded Vineclan territory. Boneclan lead by Blackspark is more like a group of rogues than a clan. Boneclan had a somewhat peaceful relationship with Vineclan, but what happens when Boneclan makes unreasonable demands?
1. Allegiances

**Boneclan**

 **Leader:** Blackspark: A tom with black fur and amber eyes.

 **Deputy:** Deathclaw: A large she-cat with rough muddy fur and hazel eyes. Is missing a claw.

 **Warriors:** Rat: A tom with dark gray fur and green eyes.

Rosemary: A she-cat with long fur and green eyes.

Apple: A small tom with green eyes.

Forest: A tom with dark brown fur and blue eyes.

Minnie: A white she-cat with green eyes.

Cooper: A white tom with green eyes.

Bianca: A black and white she-cat with yellow green eyes.

Ember: A ginger she-kit with green eyes.

Frost: A light gray tom-kit with light blue eyes.

 **Vineclan**

 **Leader:** Vinestar: A brown she-cat with leaf green eyes.

 **Deputy:** Runningfang: A brown tom with green eyes.

 **Warriors:** Lochfang: A brown tom tom with green eyes.

Mudsplash: A gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

Foxspiral: A orange tom with green eyes.

Missingsense: A brown tom with amber eyes. **(Apprentice Marigoldpaw)**

Stonenight: A black tom with green eyes.

 **Medicine cat:** Wishfuleye: A dark brown tom with green eyes.

 **Apprentices:** Marigoldpaw: A gray she-cat with green eyes.

 **Queens:** Dovepond:A russet she-cat with green eyes. **(Mother to Watchfulkit, a brown tom with a white paw.)**

 **Elders:** Goldensheep: A sandy colored tom with blue eyes.

 **Loners and Rogues**

Fluffy: A large she-cat with fluffy white fur and green eyes.

Runt: A small, scrawny brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Hunter: A gray tom with green eyes.


	2. Dovepond is missing

The Vineclan leader Vinestar's sleep was interrupted by a kit falling on top of her. She growled " Go back to the nursery, Watchfulkit!"

"But.. Mother is missing!" Watchful kit murmured.

Vinestar surprised replied trying to hide her shock "When was the last time you've seen Dovepond?"

"Before she went to talk to Goldensheep" he answered.

Vinestar hates conflict and believes in peaceful solutions. She cares deeply for her clan and hopes the other clans can stop fighting. She used to be a Riverclan cat, but left to avoid conflict. She misses her former clanmates.

Vinestar moved toward the medicine cat den. She spotted Wishfuleye the medicine cat. "Wishfuleye!...Have you seen Dovepond?" she yowled.

"No... why?" he hissed.

She raced to the middle of the camp since all of Vineclan camp looks the same. Vineclan territory is mostly dirt and small patches of tall grass. "Vineclan cats please gather," she meowed.

Cats migrated towards looked at Vinestar wondering what this was about. She announced "If anyone knows where Dovepond is please tell me now."

After waiting a moment for an answer she continued "Dovepond is missing...Lochfang Stonenight search the territory...Tell me if you find anything."

"Runningfang assign the night watcher."She instructed. Vinestar looked at him impatiently.

"It's only sun high… What about Foxspiral?" He waited for a response, looking at her. She remained silent.

Vinestar left without responding. Runningfang announced an apprentice Marigoldpaw "We are hunting now."

"What about my mentor?...Isn't it against the rules?" she whispered.

"Missingsence agreed to hunt with me...you are hunting with your mentor," he explained.

Runningfang, Marigoldpaw, and Missingsence went hunting. When they came back Lochfang, and Stonenight where already at camp. Vinestar was waiting for an answer. Lochfang meowed "We followed her scent to the border. It went to Boneclan territory. Deathclaw told us their leader Blackspark will not give her back unless we give him half our prey."


	3. The demands

Deathclaw stood near Blackspark. She looked at mountain of fresh-kill hungrily. She knows he only allows cats he thinks earned it to eat. "What if Vineclan decides to tell the other clans?"

"And what would the other clans do?" he hissed as he had his eyes fixed on the pile.

Deathclaw knew no matter how embarrassing it would be for Vineclan, they would if they were desperate. Deathclaw knew her brother Blackspark would not give up. She knew she couldn't stay with Boneclan forever, but she couldn't just leave. _If I left it would be that ultimate betrayal. I might not even recognize Blackspark anymore, he has betrayed my trust, but what about the rest of Boneclan?_

Deathclaw once had a mate, but in Boneclan you are not allowed to have kits with outsiders. The only exception to that rule is Bianca, because she is a kittypet and only is here when Blackspark tells her to do something. Deathclaw's mate, Thistle wasn't afraid of her like the cats in Boneclan. She did not know what happened to him or her kits. She had three kits. Blackspark found out and she thinks that most likely has something to do with it.

Deathclaw knew why Boneclan cats were afraid of her. She did everything Blackspark told her to. She could leave, but she has never thought of that option.

Boneclan territory is a lot like Vineclan territory. Just more territory.

Deathclaw knew where Dovepond was. Deathclaw secretly brought her food. Dovepond was in the hardest part of camp to escape. Dovepond wondered why someone with a reputation like Deathclaw was being so nice to her.

Rosemary hissed "Deathclaw or should I say Softclaw, what are you doing breaking the rules?"

"If you tell Blackspark I will tell him that you have been stealing food from the pile to." Deathclaw hissed.

Deathclaw started rolling in the dirt. She slept there. She had the same dream every night. A large black tom with amber eyes becomes twice her size and walks toward her.

She woke up to her brother growling at her. He hissed "Collect the prey from Vineclan."

"If they refuse to bring it?"

"Tell them to bring all their prey and the medicine cat by moonrise or else."

She headed toward Vineclan territory. She saw the Vineclan patrol. Deathclaw meowed "Tell Vinestar i'm here to collect."


	4. Vinestar's decision

"We should tell the other clans. It is not like we can do anything else, Boneclan has surrounded our territory, and they have our only queen Dovepond. And there are a lot more cats in Boneclan than Vineclan. Vinestar we have no choice," Runningfang meowed.

Vinestar looked directly at Runningfang and padded off. Runningfang looked up seeing nothing but the sky. His ears twitched. He heard someone moving toward him. It didn't smell like a Vineclan cat. It smelled strange. He smelled more similar smelling cats. He soon realized they were Thunderclan. "What are you doing here?" he meowed as he looked at them.

"Bramblestar wishes to speak to Vinestar," one of them answered.

"Fine, Vinestar is right there," he pointed to her with his tail.

Vinestar's ears twitched as she sprinted toward the area. She looked at Bramblestar. "What is it?"

"Some rogues came in our territory, then headed here."

"Our they really dangerous?" she asked.

"We don't know," he answered.

"Please don't say anything else, Vineclan can handle it."

The Thunderclan cats left. The patrol showed up. Lochfang and Foxspiral watched the Thunderclan cats leave. Lochfang looked at Vinestar impatiently. "Deathclaw is here for our prey."

"They're here already?... We refuse. We barely have enough food for ourselves. Lochfang, Runningfang go find Dovepond doesn't matter how far you have to go into Boneclan territory," she meowed.

Foxspiral looked at the clan leader impatiently. "Foxspiral finish the patrol and go back to camp," she instructed.

Lochfang and Runningfang knew it would be hard to sneak into Boneclan territory. They knew it would be difficult to find Dovepond. They did not even know if she was still alive. Dovepond could have been dead and they still would have looked for her. Neither of them would have regretted the search no matter what they found.

They hoped Watchfulkit would be okay. He was almost six moons old so soon he could be an apprentice. He could eat anything from the fresh-kill pile. He was not very energetic and loved listening to Goldensheep's stories.

Runningfang knew what to do, while Lochfang pretended he knew what he was doing. Lochfang copied everything the deputy did. Runningfang did not seem to notice, or he simply did not care. All Runningfang really cared about is how he thinks he could run Vineclan better than Vinestar. He thought they should have done something about Boneclan the moment they came, but Vinestar told him "They have a right to be there."

When Boneclan demanded an eighth of their total prey Vinestar gave them what they wanted. She attempted to negotiate with Boneclan, but kept demanding the same thing. She gave up and decided they could have it.

Lochfang and Runningfang moved cautiously into Boneclan territory. Runningfang searched for some way for them to disguise their scent. He found nothing. It was almost sundown. He hoped most of Boneclan would be asleep.

The scent trail lead them to Boneclan camp. Luckily everyone seemed to be asleep. The camp was damp and muddy, unlike Vineclan camp which is dry and dusty. The camp had no dens. It had a huge fresh-kill pile though. Lochfang could smell Deathclaw nearby. His head turned and he saw she was asleep. She made a sound. His ears twitched. He looked again she was still asleep.

He followed Runningfang as he left the camp. Runningfang padded along the scent trail. Lochfang followed him. They found Dovepond. She has already escaped on her own. She turned her head. "Lochfang, Runningfang it's nice to smell your scents again!"

"Let's head back, to Vineclan. Before Boneclan notices we're here and discover you are missing," Runningfang meowed.

"Let's go, so I can see my kit before he becomes an apprentice"

They all knew they needed to return to their clan. Dovepond followed Lochfang and Runningfang as they headed back. They knew that they had to make it back before sunup. They began to sprint. They slowed down soon after.

They had almost made it to the border when a Boneclan cat approached them. He was a small tom with green eyes. "The Vineclan cats, are here! Dovepond has escaped!"

Another cat sprinted toward them. She had white fur and green eyes. "Are you sure it's them, Apple?"

"Yes, Minnie. They smell like Vineclan and see is the cat I saw with Deathclaw."

The Boneclan cats stood in front of them. "None of you are leaving! Blackspark will not allow it, so I will not either," Minnie announced with pride.

"Stay where you are!" Apple hissed.

Apple glared at Dovepond, she glared back. He did not move. Lochfang decided to attempt to sneak past them and get help from his clan. He moved slowly and cautiously toward the border hoping he would not be noticed. Apple's ears twitched. He lunged toward the Vineclan warrior. Lochfang turned to attack. He scratched Apple's nose. Apple stopped.

An additional cat arrived. He had dark brown fur and blue eyes. He glared at Lochfang. "Minnie do you need any help?"

"Yes, Forest. Please don't let him escape."

He run toward Lochfang and scratched his back leg. Lochfang had no time to react. "Now stay where you are!" Forest hissed.


	5. The return

Lochfang glared at Forest. The Boneclan cat glared back. Lochfang stood still. "I can can handle them myself. You can go do something useful... Apple, Minnie, Forest," Blackspark meowed as he arrived.

Apple, Minnie, and Forest left the area. _Why did Blackspark order them to leave?_ Lochfang glared at Blackspark. Blackspark sprinted toward Runningfang. His claw was unsheathed as he put it near Runningfang's throat. Lochfang sprinted toward Runningfang as if he was ordered by the deputy. He lunged his unsheathed claw at Blackspark's back leg. _Now he has to turn around._

The Boneclan leader turned around. He then told the Vineclan cats "What about one of you fights me. If you win you can leave. If you lose you join Boneclan. What about that Vineclan mice?"

"I will," meowed Lochfang. _Dovepond is my mate. I have to win._

"Lochfang don't! What if you don't win?" Runningfang meowed desperately.

"Stay out of the way. Runningfang stay out of the way," Blackspark warned.

Blackspark placed his unsheathed claws on Lochfang's paws. He then bit Lochfang. He pushed Lochfang over. "You lose, Vineclan mouse!"

Lochfang shook. Blackspark scratched him. Lochfang backed away. Blackspark lunged toward Dovepond, then he unsheathed his claw and clawed her throat. She had no time to react. She was dead.

"You had your chance Vineclan mice. You could have joined me, and she would still be alive. You can leave. I don't want to see you, mice again," Blackspark hissed.

Runningfang has crossed the border before Lochfang started moving. Runningfang waited patiently. He moved slowing allowing Lochfang to be close behind. "How close are we to camp?" Lochfang asked.

"Do you have bees in your brain? You have been in this clan long enough to know."

Lochfang followed Runningfang. _I have not been a clan cat for very long._ "You're so slow," Runningfang meowed.

"Well my paw hurts!" Lochfang complained.

"Move faster, unless you can't."

Lochfang started to move faster, but slowed down. "It hurts more now!" he complained.

"Why did you let me take my time then complain about it?" Lochfang meowed.

"Oh... okay take your time," Runningfang murmured.


	6. The news

Watchfulkit, alone in the nursery could only worry about his mother and his clan. _Where are you mother? Are father and Runningfang alright? If only I was an apprentice then I could be in the apprentice den, not in the nursery alone._ He was restless. Stonenight was nearby watching.

Stonenight is the night watcher. In Vineclan there is a job where a warrior watches camp at night. Stonenight usually did this. Stonenight never said much after he became a warrior. No one in the clan knew why. Possibly no other cat knew why Stonenight was so quiet.

Mudspalsh was also watching camp that night. Vinestar obviously did not want anyone else going missing.

Stonenight meowed "Watchfulkit would you like to sleep in the apprentice den with Marigoldpaw? You have been trying to sleep awhile. I don't want to worry about you wondering out of camp."

"No," Watchfulkit insisted. He wondered why Stonenight was still in the nursery. Stonenight watched silently, his green eyes wondering, his dark fur barely visible. _How can he stay awake while not moving?_ Watchfulkit thought.

Watchfulkit looked down. His paws were wet. He saw strange cats that smelled like fish. He looked up. He realized he was carrying a fish. He saw another cat catch a fish.

He opened his eyes. _It was a dream._ Watchfulkit looked around. " Lochfang and Runningfang still are not back," Foxspiral told Vinestar.

"Then in that-" just as she was about to finish she smelled the scents of the cats she sent to Boneclan territory. They came into the camp.

"Blackspark killed Dovepond, then he let us leave," Runningfang meowed angrily.

"And Lochfang is hurt. Where is Wishfuleye?" he finished.

"I'm fine!" Lochfang insisted.

"Says the cat covered in blood, says the cat that complained about the pain all the way to camp!" Runningfang argued.

"I don't care if you think you're hurt or not. I am still checking," Wishfuleye added.

Lochfang followed Wishfuleye as she went to the medicine cat den. Runningfang waited for everyone to leave. "Vinestar? Do you think Vineclan will survive?"

"Why wouldn't our clan?"

"Well, we only have one apprentice and there aren't very many cats in our clan. And what about those rogues? What if they are as dangerous as Boneclan?" Runningfang hissed.

"I know things aren't going well now, but things will get better. And we will have an new apprentice soon, and would you like to be the mentor?"

"Yes," Runningfang meowed.

 _Will Vinestar be mad if she finds out I was listening? Is my mother really dead? Is father alright?_ Watchfulkit thought. He padded to the elders den. He came to listen to Goldensheep's stories. Goldensheep looked at Watchfulkit and purred. "Want to hear about why I am in the elders den?" he asked the kit.

"Yes, why wouldn't I."

"I was a little younger then, but not much younger. Vinestar had only recently formed Vineclan. Icybreeze was still alive. Foxspiral's name was Foxpaw. I was the night watcher. It was moonrise. I heard something. The sound kept getting louder, and louder. It was a fox."

"The fox came closer, and closer. I had to do something. Dovepond was talking to Vinestar. Yes, Dovepond was one of the early Vineclan cats. I came toward them. 'Fox!' I meowed as loud as I could. I got their attention instantly," Goldensheep continued.

"Dovepond seemed ready for anything. 'We will have to deal with it since everyone else is asleep,' Vinestar announced. We headed toward the fox. Dovepond was the first attacker. She almost got the fox to leave. Vinestar and I attacked together. The fox went directly toward me," He meowed.

"Dovepond then killed the fox. I was badly injured. 'Get some rest. You are moving to the elders den,' he told me. I have been here ever since," Goldensheep finished.

"Thank you for coming, Watchfulkit," Goldensheep meowed.

 _Goldensheep is always so nice to me. He even tells great stories._ Watchfulkit came to the elders den more than anyone else. Sometimes he came more than once a sunrise.

Watchfulkit's eyes wondered. He approached to medicine cat den. His father was nearby. "I'm sorry but-"

He interrupted his father "I know mother is dead." His father got up.

The medicine cat meowed "Get out already. You don't need to stay here."

"But-," Lochfang began.

"Unless there is something I don't know about don't say it. All you need is time and rest right now. So quit complaining about everything. I'm going to get herbs," Wishfuleye meowed.

"Don't you have to leave Vineclan territory?"

"Yes, I do. Why does that matter? I am a medicine cat," Wishfuleye hissed.

Lochfang looked at his son. "How did you find out?"

"I overheard Vinestar and Runningfang talk."

There was a moment of silence. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Watchfulkit," Lochfang meowed.


	7. The new apprentice

Watchfulkit looked around. It did not look, smell, or feel like Vineclan territory. First he saw trees. Second he saw cats he did not recognize. Third they smelled strange. His eyes wandered. He wondered why no one noticed him. He was hunting creatures he has never seen before. It was as if he was a warrior and not a kit.

"Wake up!" Marigoldpaw meowed.

 _That was a strange dream. Why am I being woken up._ "Why can't I sleep?" he meowed as he slowly crawled out of the den.

"It has to be your apprentice ceremony! You are six moons old, Watchfulkit I'm sure the clan meeting is your apprentice ceremony."

"What if I wanted to be a medicine cat?" he meowed.

"Do you?" she asked.

"Well, no."

"Okay then, let's head the the center," she meowed halfway there.

"For the last time. Vineclan cats please gather," the leader meowed losing her patience.

She saw her clan finally heading to the center of camp. She waited as patiently as possible for her clanmates to be there. "Watchfulkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known was Watchfulpaw."

"Your mentor will be Runningfang," she turned to her deputy "Unless you changed your mind."

He stood still. "I hope Runningfang will pass on all he knows on to you" She continued.

"Runningfang, get in front of me, please," she instructed.

"Runningfang, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have received excellent training from, Icybreeze, and you have shown yourself to be observant and a great hunter. You will be the mentor of Watchfulpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Watchfulpaw," the leader finished.

The deputy touched his nose with Watchfulpaw. The clan chanted his new name "Watchfulpaw". Watchfulpaw felt uncomfortable having the entire clan look at him. He knew they would wait until Vinestar finished talking. Still, he was not ready for that.

"You are going to have to get used to having the same sleep schedule as the rest the clan unless you want to be the night watcher," Marigoldpaw meowed.

"What's wrong with being the night watcher? You get sleep when the sun is out, and you don't have to talk to anyone if you don't feel like it," Watchfulpaw argued.

"You don't want to talk? Or do you just want to be awake all night, or do you want to sleep all the time?"

"All of those things," he replied.

"I'm going to talk to Runningfang," he meowed as he walked toward the deputy. It only took a heartbeat, for him to notice.

"What is it, Watchfulpaw?" he asked.

"When do I start my training?" the apprentice asked.

"I will let you know later. For now just don't get into trouble."

"I won't," he headed toward the elders den. He looked at Goldensheep, and paused.

"Goldensheep, are you awake?" he meowed.

"Yes, would like to hear a story?"

"Vineclan wasn't a clan yet, but it was being formed. Vinestar was Vineheart then. Icybreeze was acting as the deputy, but it wasn't a clan. She was simply acting as a second leader. It's not like she was a official deputy. Dovepaw, her apprentice was trying to get her to train her. She had been hunting, and watching camp at night," he started.

"Dovepaw wandered out of camp. She met a loner. His name was Acorn. Dovepaw began meeting him when she could. After a while Acorn agreed to join Vineclan or at least what became Vineclan. He was really helpful. He would later become Lochfang and she would later become Dovepond," he finished.

 _I thought father was not a clan cat for that long. Maybe, he just thinks that. Who is Icybreeze?_ Lost in thought he did not move. He smelled Stonenight before he heard him. Stonenight was really quiet. Stonenight was just watching camp like usual. He was just wandering around camp. Stonenight moved on seeing everything was fine.


	8. Fluffy and Runt

"Fluffy where are we going?" Runt meowed.

"I don't know," Fluffy answered.

"What we going to do?"

"We stop Hunter from joining Blackspark," Fluffy meowed.

"Why?" Runt asked.

"Every new member makes Blackspark's group stronger. We know that you don't want that to happen."

Runt followed the large she-cat. "Where are we anyway?"

"Right outside clan cat territory."

"What are clan cats?" Runt asked.

"I don't know that much, but they are known to attack cats that aren't clan cats. I don't know what they would do if they spotted us. We probably shouldn't have hunted on clan territory, or stayed there as long as we did."

"I think someone is coming this way." Fluffy's ears twitched. _Whoever is coming is fast._ There was a bigger cat and a smaller cat.

"Watchfulpaw, wait you're about to leave Vineclan territory!" the larger cat meowed.

They stopped, their eyes fixed at the cats in front of them. For a heartbeat no one moved. The young apprentice went back into Vineclan territory.

"What are you doing so close to Vineclan territory? Are you Boneclan cats?" the deputy meowed.

"Fluffy you told me there weren't any clans here. We are not Boneclan. Not that we know what Boneclan is." Runt meowed.

"What are you doing here?" Runningfang hissed.

"Looking for someone, but I don't think he is here." Fluffy meowed.

"Wait he is here, but it's too late. Hunter has joined Blackspark." Fluffy whispered.

"Did I just hear Blackspark that's Boneclan's leader." Runningfang meowed.

"That means the name of Blackspark's group changed," Runt meowed.

Hunter glared at the cats. "Fluffy you're a traitor, and Runt you're weak. Fluffy you're mouse-brained if you really think you can win."

The Vineclan leader was in the area. When she came to the border Hunter left. Vinestar's attention was on the cats by the border. "Will you please tell me your names?"

"Fluffy," Fluffy meowed.

"Runt," Runt meowed.

"I will remember that," Vinestar meowed.

"Wait… who are you?" Fluffy asked.

"Vinestar, I'm the clan leader," Vinestar meowed.

"I know you don't know us, but can we join Vineclan?" Fluffy asked.

"I'm not sure. I need some time to decide. If you really want to join Vineclan, you will have to stay in camp for a while, so I have time to decide. If you still want to join please follow Runningfang. He will lead you to camp. Fluffy you look old enough to be an apprentice, but Runt looks like she is less than three moons old-"

"Actually I'm almost five moons old. Sorry to interrupt," Runt meowed.

"As I was saying, I will need time to think, _and_ if I decide it's okay I will need time to find you a mentor. I will wait for Runt to become old enough to be an apprentice, and that is only if I decide it's okay. Please be patient," the leader finished.

 _If Fluffy wants to join a clan. I will happily join her. She is the closest thing I have to family._ Runt's eyes wandered, she wondered if the tom she saw earlier was Runningfang. She felt like she was ready for anything. _I did not always feel that way about Fluffy, but now she is like a sister to me._

When Runt met Fluffy she was separated from her mother, and brothers. She somehow got lost, and had not seen them in a while. She was hungry. She had already heard about Fluffy. Fluffy had a reputation being a skilled fighter. Fluffy was looking through the food twolegs do not eat. She did not know how to hunt, but she knew where to find food. Runt was scared. She afraid to be seen, smelled,or heard.

Fluffy helped Runt find food then, and Runt never did find her family. She always wanted to prove that she could take care of herself, like Fluffy. Runt learned how to hunt before Fluffy. She considered it proof that she could take care of herself.

Runt looked at Fluffy. "Are you going just stand there, or are you going to hurry up," Fluffy meowed impatiently.

Runt quietly followed Fluffy, and the deputy. Runningfang kept going too fast and slowing down. They finally reached an area that didn't look different except there was a pond nearby. The only thing that made Runt sure they were in the right place was that there were more cats there.

 _Blackspark, you betrayed me. I will stop you._ Fluffy looked around, her senses arlert. She was not used to walking on the sandy ground, she was slow. It annoyed her, but it annoyed Runningfang more.

By sundown Fluffy and Runt had been in the nursery, or least what used to be it for a while. Marigoldpaw entered the nursery. "What's your name? Wait are you Runt, Fluffy? Can I get you anything? My name is Marigoldpaw by the way. Wait have you seen Watchfulpaw?"

"Quiet! If you want to talk to me don't talk fast for anyone to understand you," Fluffy hissed.

 _Fluffy that was really mean. You are rarely nice, but you are capable of being nice._ Runt stared at Fluffy. Fluffy did not notice.

Stonenight was nearby the nursery. He was watching the cats nearby. _Why do they want to join? Fluffy is not exactly friendly, but Runt seems nice enough._


	9. Training, and announcements

Watchfulpaw was sleeping in the apprentice den. Marigoldpaw was trying to wake him up. "Watchfulpaw wake up! Watchfulpaw! Watchfulpaw, do you always have to have Watchfulpaw time?! Get up already!"

 _Another strange dream. Wait I am probably late for training again._ He came out of his den covered in sand. It fell off quickly.

He followed Marigoldpaw to a patch of dry grass. _I am a terrible apprentice Runningfang always has to wait for me, and deal with me not paying any attention. Marigoldpaw is hyper, but at least she pays more attention than me._

"Watchfulpaw, do you even want to be a warrior… ever?" Runningfang hissed.

"Yes," Watchfulpaw whispered nervously.

"Then why are you always late, and never listening to me?"

 _Because I get strange dreams, and a lot of things are on my mind, and the time we met Fluffy and Runt, I saw my mother. I saw Dovepond._ Watchfulpaw said nothing.

"Watchfulpaw?!"

"I don't know," Watchfulpaw whispered. _Well I do, but I don't feel comfortable telling you._

"Then how do you expect yourself to become a warrior?" Runningfang hissed.

 _I would rather have Stonenight as my mentor, but you're right I do need to try harder. Why did I get the deputy as my mentor anyway?_ Watchfulpaw waited for Runningfang to start his training.

"Okay, we're going to start fighting training. You are going to fight Marigoldpaw. I never finished my fighting training so I can't do much to help you. Now that I think about it the only cats in Vineclan that had fighting training were Vinestar, Icybreeze, and Dovepond," Runningfang meowed.

 _Wait did he just tell me Vineclan cats do not know how to fight like clan cats? I will just have to try harder._ Watchfulpaw looked at Marigoldpaw ready to start.

 _I will show you how good of an apprentice I can be. I will start when you want me to._ His eyes were focused on Marigoldpaw. He was waiting for her to start. She charged toward him. He yanked her tail. She put her paw on his face.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" Watchfulpaw asked.

"I don't know, this is the first time i've been against anyone other than Missingsence," she meowed.

"Again," Missingsence instructed.

This continued until Runningfang meowed "I think is enough training for now."

"How did you learn how to fight Watchfulpaw? It's impossible that you learned all that today," Marigoldpaw asked.

 _I did this in my dreams. Why are my dreams so strange?_ Watchfulpaw looked down. _Why do my dreams feel strange? I have had them since I was a kit. Recently they have shown me other clans I think._

"Watchfulpaw?! Are you even listening? How are you fighting like you have been training for moons? Even if you are slow, you seem to know what you are doing. And why don't you ever answer my questions? Are you just lazy? Watchfulpaw?! Watchfulpaw?!" Marigoldpaw meowed.

"I don't know," Watchfulpaw answered. _I want to tell you the truth, but would you believe me?_

Watchfulpaw saw a kit. He had white fur with a black ear. His eyes were blue. _Who are you? Why does no one else see you?_

"My name is Daykit, and I'm from StarClan. I used to be a Thunderclan cat," the kit meowed.

"Why are you here?," Watchfulpaw asked.

"I was getting to that. You need to be prepared, the dreams you have been having were meant to prepare you for the-" he didn't finish.

 _Prepare me for what? Why me? Why did you not finish Daykit? Should I tell Wishfuleye? No._ He went right into his den. He did not sleep, but he was tired. He had to much on his mind to sleep.

Before it could get to dark Vinestar announced to her clan "Vineclan cats, please go to the center."

Watchfulpaw left his den and headed to the center of camp. The rest of the clan was already there. "First have a new apprentice, Fluffy please come over here."

"Fluffy you have decided to join Vineclan, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Fluffpaw. Your mentor will be Foxspiral unless you changed your mind, have you?" she turned toward Foxspiral.

"No," Foxspiral insisted.

"I hope Foxspiral will pass on all he knows to you," she continued.

"Foxpiral, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Goldensheep, and have shown yourself to be patient and calm. You will be the mentor of Fluffpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Fluffpaw," she meowed.

"Second, I would to announce a few changes. We will now have specialized and non specialized warriors, Stonenight is specialized he is the night watcher. Missingsence you are always hunting would you like to be a hunter?" the leader meowed.

"Yes," he meowed.

"These specializations are also jobs you can be assigned to. Like patrol, hunting, and guarding camp. You could be a tracker a tracker goes on patrols, and tracks scent trails. Or, a day guard which is the same as night watcher except during to day, remember you can still temporarily assigned to be any of these things," she continued.

"Last announcement, it has come to my attention that most the cats in Vineclan don't know how to fight like clan cats, so I will teach everyone how to fight starting now," she finished.

All of Vineclan was exhausted by the time Vinestar decided they had enough training for one night. Even Watchfulpaw was ready to fall asleep. The only one who did not get any training was Goldensheep, because he was an elder.


	10. Allegiances 2

**Boneclan**

 **Leader:** Blackspark: A tom with black fur and amber eyes.

 **Deputy:** Deathclaw: A large she-cat with rough muddy fur and hazel eyes.

 **Warriors:** Rat: A tom with dark gray fur and green eyes.

Rosemary: A she-cat with long fur and green eyes.

Apple: A small tom with green eyes.

Forest: A tom with dark brown fur and blue eyes.

Minnie: A white she-cat with green eyes.

Cooper: A white tom with green eyes.

Bianca: A black and white she-cat with yellow green eyes.

Ember: A ginger she-kit with green eyes.

Frost: A light gray tom-kit with light blue eyes.

Hunter: A gray tom with green eyes.

Eagle: A tabby tom.

Ivy: A orange tabby she-cat.

Ferret: A gray tom with black patches.

 **Vineclan**

 **Leader:** Vinestar: A brown she-cat with leaf green eyes.

 **Deputy:** Runningfang: A brown tom with green eyes. (Apprentice Watchfulpaw)

 **Warriors:** Lochfang: A brown tom tom with green eyes.

Mudsplash: A gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

Foxspiral: A orange tom with green eyes.(Apprentice Fluffpaw, tracker)

Missingsense: A brown tom with amber eyes.(Apprentice Marigoldpaw, hunter)

Stonenight: A black tom with green eyes.(night watcher)

 **Medicine cat:** Wishfuleye: A dark brown tom with green eyes.

 **Apprentices:** Marigoldpaw: A gray she-cat with green eyes.

Watchfulpaw: A brown tom with a white paw.

Fluffpaw: A large she-cat with fluffy white fur and green eyes.

 **Kits:** Runt: A small, scrawny brown she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Elders:** Goldensheep: A sandy colored tom with blue eyes.

 **Loners and Rogues**

Snake: A tabby tom.

Panther: A black tom with amber eyes.

Thorn: A light gray tom.

Pebble: A white she-cat with stripes on her head and legs.

Hazel: A black she-cat.


	11. Boneclan is ready

"Deathclaw, I need to talk to Vinestar. You're in charge until I'm back," Blackspark informed her.

 _Why would my brother trust me? He only made me deputy, so he could keep a close eye on me. Now is my chance. What if he finds me? I can't risk it._ Deathclaw thought.

"Deathclaw!? Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I did," she meowed.

 _If I'm in charge of Boneclan what do I do? I make sure everyone does not kill each other, and that Ember and Frost are okay. They are only kits. Even if Blackspark considers them warriors._ Deathclaw padded to the pile, not to get food, but because she would have the attention of most of Boneclan. "Blackspark put me in charge until he comes back, I know you don't trust me, but I'm the deputy for a reason. Ember, Frost, and Eagle you're guarding camp. Minnie since you're expecting kits soon, you can stay in camp if you want, Forest can hunt for you. Everyone else I expect you to hunt."

By the most the cats were out of camp. Minnie approached deathclaw. "Thank you, I thought Blackspark would be nice enough to, but you Deathclaw. Thank you, so much. This is the first time you have been nice to me."

 _I doubt my brother would do this for you, but you never know. Maybe he has gotten nicer, though I doubt it. I did not know Minnie is so friendly._ Deathclaw thought.

"I'm nicer than my reputation might make you think," Deathclaw meowed.

"I will keep that in mind," Minnie meowed.

 _I need to have some friends. That way I can be the deputy they deserve._ Deathclaw looked at Minnie. _Will you be my friend, Minnie?_

By sunhigh Ember was panicking. "Fox, fox...fox!"

"That's not a fox Ember, it's a bird," Frost pointed out.

"Oh, I've never seen a bird before. I'm probably just paranoid," Ember meowed.

"Yeah, everything new is a fox to you. Remember the time you saw Deathclaw for the first time," Frost meowed.

"Deathclaw is more dangerous than a fox!" Ember insisted.

"I don't care what's more dangerous, as far as I'm concerned. Deathclaw is a fox," Eagle meowed. _Deathclaw is a fox-hearted deputy. I will be the deputy and replace that fox._

"She is not a fox," Minnie hissed.

"And how do you know that, kittypet?" Eagle hissed.

"I'm not a kittypet. I'm a Boneclan cat," Minnie hissed.

"Both of you that's enough. Let's not kill each other, we are all Boneclan," Deathclaw meowed.

"Says the cat eating fox," Eagle meowed.

"Well thank you, you just called me powerful and clever," Deathclaw meowed.

 _Mouse dung!_ Eagle padded to the other side of camp. He stood there waiting for something to happen. He could smell the tree by the pile, hear the squirrels, see the grass in the distance. _Vineclan territory is nothing like this._ Boneclan territory was similar to Vineclan territory until the grass grew back. Then there were more differences than a few trees here and there.

At sundown Blackspark returned to camp. He approached his sister. "Vineclan has a few new members, but we still outnumber them."

"So the purpose of the meeting was to see if we still outnumber them," Deathclaw whispered.

"We are ready to attack," Blackspark whispered.

"Attack isn't that a bit risky? You hate taking risks," Deathclaw whispered.

"Well waiting isn't getting us anywhere," Blackspark whispered.

"Okay then, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you sneak into their camp and attack anyone there," Blackspark instructed "And you can choose who you want to bring with you."

 _My options are Rosemary, Hunter, and Ivy. They are the only cats skilled enough to do this. Hunter is annoying, Rosemary does not like me at all, and Ivy seems a bit too perfect, like she is plotting something. Okay Hunter it is. At least he will listen to me._ Deathclaw thought.

 _Now I have to find Hunter._ Deathclaw first checked to see if he was in camp, he was not. Then she checked the common hunting spots, he was not there. Finally she found him in the tall grass."Hunter, we are ready to attack Vineclan. You are going to sneak into their camp with me to attack whoever is there. And no I will not be your mate no matter how many times you ask."


	12. The first attack

"What do we name them?" Minnie turned to Forest.

"I don't know. Can't you name them?" Forest meowed.

"Please we have four kits. Please just name one of them," Minnie meowed.

"Okay, what about Jay for the she-cat with black and white fur."

"Okay, Sage, Marsh, and Talon," she meowed as she looked at them.

"Forest, you are part of the attack. Ember, Frost you are guarding camp, let Minnie know if anyone enters camp. Minnie you can stay behind, your kits are the future of Boneclan. Everyone else you know what to do?" Deathclaw instructed.

"Is this your clan?" Eagle hissed.

"I'm the deputy it's time I acted like it. And that makes me second in command," Deathclaw meowed. _If I am the deputy maybe I can take over Boneclan. I will take over Boneclan as my brother's deputy, and I will be the leader of Boneclan._

 _Okay, I am ready._ Deathclaw turned to Hunter. Deathclaw went to the border. Hunter was quietly following her. _Are you ready? Please be okay when this is over._

 _We need to not be noticed._ Deathclaw searched for something to disguise her scent. She found nothing. She decided to wait for Vineclan cats to be distracted by the main attack.

"Why are we standing here," Hunter whispered.

"We are waiting for Vineclan to be distracted," she whispered.

Deathclaw soon heard the sounds of fighting. She moved slowly and quietly to Vineclan camp, Hunter following close behind. She noticed that most of the clan was not in camp. She only saw Lochfang, Stonenight, and Wishfuleye. She knew if she did not do something soon they would notice her before she did anything. _I have nothing against Vineclan, but I have to do this before I take over Boneclan._

She unsheathed her claw, ready to attack. She sprinted toward Stonenight. To her surprise, before she could get any closer Stonenight kicked sand into her eyes. Deathclaw could not see anything long enough for Stonenight to attack her a few times. _Even if he could sense me, how did he react fast enough? I know I am slower than Blackspark, but most cats can not react fast enough. I do not think any cat can react fast enough if their opponent is Blackspark. Maybe I am slower than usual because of the sandy ground._

Deathclaw unsheathed her claws, and scratched Stonenight narrowly missing his eye. Stonenight looked at Lochfang. Lochfang was next to him. When Deathclaw tried to attack Stonenight, Lochfang attacked her first. Deathclaw unsheathed her claws, and put her paw on Lochfang's throat.

 _Deathclaw just killed Lochfang. I am sorry, but I am not brave enough to stay here. I am sorry Lochfang._ Stonenight kicked sand into Deathclaw's eyes again. By the time the sand got out he was out of sight.

Hunter was slow and kept getting sand in his eyes. _I can not even fight in sand let alone win._

"You are mousefodder!" Deathclaw hissed.

"I'm not used to sand. Take me to a forest and I would be useful," Hunter meowed.

"Hunter I need you to go back to Boneclan territory, maybe you can find something to do. I need you to be somewhere you are not getting sand in your eyes," Deathclaw instructed.

By the border, Watchfulpaw, and Marigoldpaw were fighting Rat. Everytime Rat tried to attack either Watchfulpaw, or Marigoldpaw kicked sand into his eyes.

Runningfang, and Missingsence were busy trying to even get Rosemary to move from her spot. Rosemary only moved from that spot once since she entered Vineclan territory. She moved to attack once, but that's it. They can not get her to move because she just kicks sand into their eyes, and attacks as long as she does not have to move to much.

"Runningfang, I don't think we will get her to move from that spot," Missingsence whispered.

"I don't know that to do if she doesn't move. Maybe, we should stop attacking and wait for her to do something," the deputy whispered.

"How do you get along so well anyway?" Rosemary hissed.

"Runningfang is my brother," Missingsence hissed.

"Boneclan cats we are leaving, now!" Blackspark announced.

"Finally, I can leave!" Rosemary meowed.

The Boneclan cats left. They all followed Blackspark to Boneclan territory.


	13. Unpopular, Fluffpaw

It was a little less than quarter-moon after the attack. Fluffpaw opened her eyes looking at the other apprentices. _Why do I always wake up first?_

"Wake up, Watchfulpaw!" Fluffpaw hissed. _Why do I have to do this?_

"For once it was a good dream!" Watchfulpaw complained.

"I don't care," Fluffpaw hissed. _Watchfulpaw is really annoying. I feel bad for him, but he is still annoying. First his mother dies, then his father._

 _Why do I always wake up first?_ Fluffpaw wondered.

"Marigoldpaw wake up!" Fluffpaw hissed.

"Do you know where Vinestar is? Fluffpaw?!" Marigoldpaw asked as soon as she opened eyes.

"I think she is in her den, why?" Fluffpaw meowed.

"Vinestar is my mother. How don't you know, Fluffpaw?" Marigoldpaw meowed.

"Oh then explain to me who your father is!" Fluffpaw hissed.

"She never told me!" Marigoldpaw hissed as padded away.

"I don't care if Vinestar is her mother, or not! Fluffpaw that was fox-hearted thing to do!" Watchfulpaw hissed as he padded off.

 _Say one wrong thing and become really unpopular. Congratulations Fluffpaw! I can just hear what Foxspiral is going to say to me! Think then act, Fluffpaw._ Fluffpaw thought.

...

"You shouldn't be deputy or even have an apprentice!" Stonenight hissed. _Runningfang lost track of his first apprentice, Lakepaw. I should be deputy._

"What do you want to be Watchfulpaw's mentor, Stonenight?!" Runningfang hissed. _Watchfulpaw does not even listen to me._

"Yes, actually I do want to be his mentor," Stonenight stated. _I really want an apprentice!_

 _I will look like a terrible deputy if I give up on Watchfulpaw. I will just have be his mentor. At least Watchfulpaw does not constantly talk, like Marigoldpaw._ Runningfang decided as he padded off.

…

As Mudspalsh wondered around camp after deciding to be a day guard that day she noticed that Runt was not in the nursery. _Where are you, Runt?_

Mudspalsh saw Wishfuleye nearby. _So, you are back after Lochfang dies!_

"Do you think I could be a medicine cat?" Runt asked Wishfuleye.

"If you really want to, there is no reason you can't," Wishfuleye stated. _Finally I will get an apprentice!_

Runt walked away. Mudspalsh glared at Wishfuleye. _If you were in camp Lochfang might still be alive!_

 _Why is Mudspalsh looking at me that way? Wait I know why. She was friends with Lochfang, I think. She I say something? No, not a good idea._ Wishfuleye thought.

Mudspalsh entered the elders den. _Goldensheep is asleep. I will wait for him to wake up._

"Why did you interrupt my sleep!?" Goldensheep hissed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Mudspalsh whispered. _I wanted to talk to you._

"Just tell me what you want," he demanded.

"Sense Watchfulpaw won't talk to me, and I want to know how he is doing. How is Watchfulpaw doing?" she asked.

"Judging by the fact he is more grumpy than usual probably not very well. Now let me sleep," Goldensheep hissed.

…

Fluffpaw looked down. _Wait what was I supposed to do?_

"Fluffpaw pay attention!" Foxspiral hissed.

"Sorry," Fluffpaw whispered looking up.

"We are starting fighting training today, which you would know if you were listening to me," Foxspiral hissed.

By sundown Fluffpaw was in camp. She went into her den almost immediately, and waited for Vinestar to give her more fighting training.

The training began without any announcements first, like usual. Nothing notable happened during or after the training.


	14. Just a dream

The ground was soft and moist. Watchfulpaw felt rainfall above him. Looked down at his paw. It was white. Around him were cats he didn't recognize.

"Reednose, have you seen Foxpaw?" A sandy colored tom turned to Watchfulpaw.

"How am I supposed to where your apprentice is?" Watchfulpaw meowed not knowing why, or really that he said anything.

Watchfulpaw slipped in the mud, and saw someone familiar, Icybreeze. She is a small white she-cat with cold blue eyes, and long fur.

 _I must be dreaming. Icybreeze has been dead since before I was born._ Watchfulpaw thought.

"You can't even keep track of your own apprentice Reednose?!" The she-cat hissed.

"Sorry," Watchfulpaw whispered without realising. _I'm Reednose, but who's that?_

She walked away. The sandy tom meowed. "Foxpaw probably didn't go far. I think he went this way."

"Are you sure he went this way, Goldensheep?" Watchfulpaw asked. _Is this really what it's like to have an apprentice? If so, I never want one. Wait, that's Goldensheep?! He looks so different._

 _Why am I so desperate? I can feel it. Something bad is going to happen. Why do I care? This is just a dream._ He calmed himself. _This isn't real. This is just a dream._

"Reednose!" Goldensheep hissed almost out of view.

"Oh…sorry," Watchfulpaw meowed. _Why do I get these dreams? Why can't someone else get them instead? Why me?! Why me?!_

 _I can just imagine Icybreeze hissing about who annoying I am! Why can't she just leave do nothing? Really would it be that hard? Why can't Starclan leave us be? Let us deal with our issues on our own. I mean do we really need the help of a bunch of dead cats?!_ He ran towards Goldensheep. He continued through the trees and shrubs. Until they reached a large rock, shaped almost like a fox.

In Front of them was not the apprentice they were looking for, instead they saw a black and white she-cat with yellow green eyes. "Cla...Blackspark wont allow anyone to wander into lake… Boneclan territory. We have Foxpaw, and demand that… Vineclan stays off our territory. And will _not_ return Foxpaw."

"Then get off our territory!" Icybreeze hissed.

Soon the Boneclan cat was out of sight. The deputy hissed. "We're going back to camp now. Vinestar needs to know what happened. Though if it were up to me, we would be clawing Blackspark's throat by now."

So, they headed toward camp. Through many small bushes, and past many trees. The forest was quiet, with the occasional bird chirping, squirrel scampering. They stopped by a tall tree, and climbed up the vines. They climbed down to a branch on the other side of it. Blazenight stood there. "Anything interesting happening?"

"Where's Vinestar," Icybreeze hissed.

"In the medicine cat den," Blazenight meowed, her orange striped fur flowing in the wind, looking almost fire.

Icybreeze, Goldensheep, and Watchfulpaw began to climb their way down the tree. The tree bark lightly scratching their paws.

The ground was soft and covered with leaves, and grass. There were several tall trees close together, and large thorny bushes and rocks surrounding them making a circle. They headed toward one of those rocks. It was shaped like a cat head, and the area smelled like herbs. Watchfulpaw saw a tail in front of him.

"Is Vinestar here?" The deputy asked.

"Yes," Wishfuleye meowed.

Soon the mud-brown she-cat appeared, her eyes piercing. She asked "What is it?"

"Well Foxpaw-" Goldensheep began before being interupted.

"Is in the lake colony territory, now Boneclan. And is now run by Blackspark, who definitely won't just let Foxpaw come back." The deputy hissed.

"How did this happen?" Vinestar turned to Watchfulpaw.

"I...I...I'm sorry, I lost track of him." Watchfulpaw answered. _Why does this seem familiar? Oh… Never mind. Please tell me this is different then… with my mother._

"First I will try talking, then if that does work out, I want you go in there and get him. Icybreeze you can decide who you want to take with you. It's best you decided before I come back." Vinestar said on her way out of camp.

"Talonheart, Mousefoot, Blazenight, Goldensheep!" Icybreeze hissed.

In a few short heartbeats, they appear in front of Icybreeze. They stood there waiting.

"When Vinestar gets back we will likely be heading to lake colony… Boneclan territory. They have Foxpaw, _and_ I doubt they will just give up." The deputy meowed.

Watchfulpaw walked away. _Wait… I want to know what she's saying! I want to know! Calm down Watchfulpaw. You can't change what happens. You can only observe._

By sunhigh Vinestar returned. There was blood all over her neck, belly, and front legs. She tried to talk, but only coughed.

Without anything being mentioned the rescue party left. Wishfuleye guided Vinestar to the medicine cat den.

Watchfulpaw, laid down, and waited. It grew colder and darker, and by moonrise they had returned with Foxpaw, but something wasn't right.

"What happened to Talonheart?" A light gray tom, with a white tail asked.

"He's dead," Blazenight hissed.

The world faded. Watchfulpaw was surrounded by a cold snowy landscape. The first deputy of Vineclan, Icybreeze was in front of him, with her long white fur, cold blue eyes, and strong posture.

"What was that!?" Watchfulpaw hissed.

"It's just what happened," Icybreeze stated. "That was the beginning of the war with Boneclan."

 _I thought Goldensheep was Foxspiral's mentor. Wait does that mean… something happened to Reednose. But what? I could ask Goldensheep, but how would he react. Or I could ask Foxspiral._ Watchfulpaw became lost in his thoughts.

He opened his eyes. "Wake up Watchfulpaw!" Fluffpaw hissed.


End file.
